black_mirrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie Pound
'''Lacie Pound '''is the protagonist of Nosedive. She is portrayed by Bryce Dallas Howard. Physical Appearance Lacie has bright auburn hair which is usually worn in a ponytail. She (like the rest of her world) wears pastel colours, usually green or pink. Her eyes were covered in the lens that allows you to rate people. Overview Lacie is seen going for a jog through her neighbourhood. She is obsessed with being rated 5 stars. Lacie lives with her brother, Ryan, who does not care the same amount that Lacie does about rating. Lacie wants to move out, and so looks around a large house on an exclusive estate. The price range is too high, but she can be given a discount if she is a 4.5. Lacie sees something that resembles a financial advisor known as "Reputelligence" (reputation and intelligence), who tells her that she can get to a 4.8 in roughly 18 months. Lacie is disappointed that it is so long away, Hansen, the Reputelligence employee, tells her that she might be able to boost her numbers up quickly by interacting with high 4s and 5s. Lacie receives a call from her former best friend, Naomi Blestow, who invites her to her wedding, and to be her maid of honour when she is marrying Paul Mathesen. Lacie is honoured, she receives the guest list and hands it to Hansen, who says that getting 5 stars from these people will help her with getting the house. Lacie performs her speech to her brother, who mocks her for it, and the two have an argument. Ryan votes Lacie down, setting her score lower. She does it back to Ryan who does it again. On the way out, Lacie walks into a woman named Tamara, who is a very high 4. Tamara marks Lacie down. In the taxi, Lacie calls Naomi and is shown to annoy the driver. At the airport, the driver marks down Lacie, making her a 4.1. Lacie finds out that her flight is cancelled, and there will not be another flight for several weeks. The check-in manager reveals that there is one stand-by seat, but only available to 4.2s and above. Lacie is shocked that she is now a 4.1 and ends up losing her temper and swearing. The check-in manager calls security, who dock Lacie of a full point, sending her down to 3.1. Lacie waits in line at some budget car rentals. Chuck, the man in the booth, tells Lacie there is one car available, but it is very old. Lacie takes it and finds the car stuck in Czech. Annoyed, Lacie starts driving. The car ends up losing petrol, so Lacie takes it into a petrol station, where a man is watching porn in the booth. She seems slightly disturbed but nevertheless, asks for a charger for her car. The man points out that it is a very old car and he doesn't have a charger. The man leaves her 2 starts, Lacie is quite annoyed at this. Lacie is ignored by all of the people she asks and begins hitchhiking. She meets Susan, a trucker who is only a 1.6. Susan explains how she used to be just like Lacie, until her husband died. Susan drives Lacie until she can go no further, where Lacie meets 2 fangirls of a popular sci-fi television series "Sea of Tranquillity". Lacie pretends to be a fan too and gets on an RV that is headed to the same place she is. Lacie gets a call from Naomi who tells her not to come anymore as she is a 2. Naomi says she can't have 2s at her wedding. Lacie is upset and tells her that she is going anyway. Lacie walks out and tells the fans that she has never seen the TV show, and is kicked off the RV. Lacie meets a quad biker, and borrows the quadbike to drive to Naomi's wedding location. She wonders through the wilderness and arrives in the wedding, dirty and drunk. She delivers the speech until intercepted by Paul. Lacie falls and is arrested. She has the rating system taken out of her. In her cell, she meets a man, the two tell each other what they don't like about each other. The two are happy about it and scream "Fuck you!" at each other. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nosedive